Enrique Vasquez
Enrique Vasquez, a character in ''The Freshman'' series, was a professor at Hartfeld and also a famous author. He made his first appearance in ''Book 1'', Chapter 3. Appearance Vasquez has slick black hair with some grey strands. His skin is tanned and his eyes are blue. Personality Professor Vasquez was stubborn. He never liked to admit when he was wrong. Considering he used his daughter, Gabriela, and Your Character for material for his books, it can be assumed Vasquez was not that brilliant of a storyteller, preferring to feed off the drama of his surroundings. However, beneath a complex of textbook narcissism, grandeur, no-nonsense behavior, and an iron heart, is a man who deeply regrets the things he's done in life, most vocally becoming estranged from his daughter. His vulnerable side shows itself more towards the end of his life, and Vasquez is ultimately a better person for it by the time of his death. Relationships Your Character "He wasn't perfect, but he was a good person. He gave me a chance when I really needed it." ''- Your Character about Vasquez in ''Book 2, Chapter 15 James "He cares about you, and as illogical as it seems, he just wanted to spare you the pain." ''- Your Character to James about Vasquez in ''Book 2, Chapter 13 He was James' mentor. During his senior year, he found out that Vasquez had cancer, although he was upset that Your Character found out first, it was a massive blow to him when he died. Your Character and Gabriela have both stated on numerous occasions that Vasquez would've been proud of James for what he had done with Rosethorne Park (even though they changed most of it). Gabriela Gabriela is Vasquez's daughter. During her sophomore year, she turned to her father for appreciation and support when she was experiencing difficulties however Vasquez used her story as an inspiration for his book "Winter in July". Feeling used and betrayed by her father, Gabriela ceased communication with him until Your Character intervenes. Throughout this period, Vasquez deeply regretted his decision and even intended on reconciling with his daughter. Gabriela, however, refused to hear his apologies for fear he would hurt her again. After she found out about her father's cancer, Gabriela softened up and began talking to him again. Two weeks later, when she gave birth to her son, Vasquez wanted to make amends with his daughter by handing the rights of "Winter in July" and the rights of her own story with them to her. Gabriela felt very happy about this. In his final days, she spent a lot of time with her father and improved their relationship. Enrique "Rico" Vasquez II Vasquez is Rico's grandfather. The author loves his grandson immensely and doesn't want to be taken away from him because of his cancer. Gallery Young Enrique Vasquez.jpg|Full view of a Young Enrique Vasquez Enrique.png|Young Enrique Trivia * Of his work, "The Names of All Lost Things", "A Summer Without", "Winter in July" and are mentioned in the series. * Vasquez makes a cameo appearance in ''LoveHacks, Book 1, Chapter 3''. * He is sometimes mentioned in The Sophomore series. * His book "The Freshman" has been published in The Sophomore, Book 2. * On September 13, 2018 it was revealed that some new insights about Enrique Vasquez will be discovered in The Senior. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/9/13/the-senior ** A younger version of Enrique Vasquez made his debut in Chapter 1 of The Senior. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Freshman' Characters Category:Teachers Category:Deceased Category:Parents Category:Celebrities Category:'The Senior' Characters Category:Playable Characters